Mega Man: The X chronicles
by Nasuren
Summary: Relics from the past, heroes to the future. From discovery in MMX, to rebelion in MMZ. This is their story. MMX and MMZ prelude and Novelization.
1. Cain and the blue bomber V2

This story begins before MMX, and hopefully may one day go into a full blown Novelization of the X series. Please note I own nothing related to Mega Man. I do, however, own the story and any OCs

* * *

"STILL NOTHING, DOC." Said the Mettaur, a small robot with a yellow hard hat and a black head under it. No fossils. No plants. Not but the soft rocks they dugged. The only thing to find was nothing. "Beh beh! MAYBE WE SHOULD MOVE ON?"  
  
"There should be some fossils here. There has been no other diggers, so they should be here...."  
  
"MAYBE IT WOULDN'T BE HERE. DIDN'T THEY FOUND THIS ISLAND RECENTLY?"  
  
"This island wasn't made, there wasn't any record." The man responded, rubbing his eyes. He wore the brown clothes that usually were worn on fossil digs. "Maybe we should be moving on....."  
  
"YOU OK DOC?" the robot replied, looking with concern (If the thing under his helmet could be counted as a face).  
  
"Just tired." The doctor replied, setting his shovel down. "Let's pack up and move on to the next site. Hopefully we can get there tomorrow and spend the night."

* * *

"Bebeh! METAL DETECTED! METAL DETECTED!" The robot repeated as it jumped up and down. It put a smile on the kind doctor to see him with so much energy. Being a miner bot, he could naturally detect metal.  
  
"We aren't here to dig for metal, MT-82. Save the energy for the dig."  
  
"Behbeh! HOW MUCH FURTHER DOC?"  
  
"Let's see...opps! We're here!"  
  
"WE DIG FOR METAL?"  
  
"No, we're here to dig up the past, not metal. I, however, wouldn't mind digging up a bit if it is the good stuff though." He said with a smile.  
  
"BehBEH!" The robot continued to jump as his favorite job was announced.

* * *

the next day........  
  
"Behbeh! FOUND SOMETHING! FOUND SOMETHING!" The robot yelled from his hole, gigantic compared to the doctor's.  
  
"Please tell me it's not a another...." the doctor started as he saw what caught the robot's eyes,"...pretty...rock? A door?"  
  
As he said, the Mettaur dugged out a door. Upon closer examination, he saw that there was a wall, so it put out the possibilities that this wasn't what he hope for.....  
  
"82, crowbar."....or was it?

* * *

When the mettaur returned with the crowbar, he saw it was no longer necessary. It seems that the door still opens, and the good doctor has figured it out how to open it.  
  
"Let's go, 82." The doc said as he glanced into the dark. The doors are automatic.......what is this place? the doctor thought.  
  
It was dark and the air was stall, but most of everything was....in shape?

* * *

"WAS SOMEONE HERE RECENTLY?" 82 asked, "EVERYTHING IS NEAR MINT CONDITION." the mettaur said as he ran ahead to look at a shiny object.  
  
"No, it was sealed, and by the looks, sterilized before it was sealed. WHOAAH!" Unbeknown to the doctor, 82 has stopped and stood in the doctor's path, tripping him. He landed on the floor and lost his glasses. After a moment of searching and finding his glasses, he put his hand on a table and stood up.  
  
"82! Please watch where you-"  
  
"**Buzzzzzzz......Personal diary.....buzzzz..."** A hologram appeared on a device, which was on the table. The doctor has actually pressed a button as he got up. The figure was a man in a lab coat with a beard. He look stern, but even in hologram he gave ? "**The research is going smoothly. Hopefully I will be able to beat Wily. This breakthrough may help the world, but are we ready? If used correctly, it will be a great tool for peace, or even greater tool for destruction. I hope the capsule will be finished in time. Wily will have to wait also, I hope. If not, then I pray we can hold him off until then. It's only a small possibility anyway. The research he stole is incomplete, and even so, he will focus only on the destruction aspect of it. He knows not the full extent of what he has."** The holo smiled **"He'll have quite a time of it."**  
  
The holo ended, leaving the two watchers dumbfounded.

* * *

Three days later.....  
  
'It's almost there!" The doctor yelled as he and his faithful robot mettaur pulled a piece of the ceiling in a fashion similar to turning a page.  
  
BOOOOMM!!! The debre fell on the empty floor. The ceiling was leaning against the wall, where the duo hoped there was more information on the 'breakthrough'. From notes lying around, it was made made by a T. Light, which rang a bell in the doctors head. The notes maybe were made by Thomas Light, but there was no proof but those notes. But at that moment, he would forget for now the reason he came, for what he found would change both him and the world.  
  
"Is it..." The doctor began.  
  
"...THE CAPSULE?"  
  
Standing 14 meters high and 8 meters wide, before them stood what they searched for. The doctor ran up to the capsule without hesitation.  
  
"Perfectly intact....it hasn't lost power after all this time? It seems to be running a diagnostic, but on what? This technology! It has to be his work!"  
  
"WHO'S?"  
  
"Dr. Lights! Thanks to him, Robots exists in such numbers! His technology was literally light years from the time before him! It seems it still is...." at that moment the doctor let out a large yawn.  
  
"SIR, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST. YOU WORKED HARD TODAY."  
  
"Maybe your right..."  
  
The next day...  
  
"Let's tell the computer to open the capsule. It seems to be the easiest way." The doctor began to type on a nearby computer, which seemed linked to the capsule  
  
**SYSTEM:CAPSULE INFORMATION  
  
AUDIO SYSTEM: GREEN  
  
MECHANICS: GREEN  
  
AI: GREEN  
  
WEAPONS: GREEN  
  
VARIABLE WEAPON SYSTEM: GREEN  
  
X-CHIP: FULLY OPERATIONAL  
  
TOTAL SYSTEM CHECK: GREEN  
  
COMMAND?**  
  
"WEAPONS? SIR, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS-"  
  
**RELEASE**  
  
The room began to flash red. A expression of fear appeared on his face. He thought he should have check for traps first. Then text appeared quickly across the screen.  
  
**WARNING:  
  
"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS.  
IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM.  
APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NO DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.  
"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.  
**

**SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX  
T. LIGHT**

The alarm turned off as the last line appeared. Then more appeared....  
  
**PLEASE HELP HIM, FOR EVEN HE LOOKS LIKE A ROBOT, HE WILL NEED SOMETHING IMPORTANT. FRIENDS. I HOPE THE ONE TO READ THIS WILL BE PURE OF HEART, AND WILL HELP HIM ACHIEVE HIS FULL POTENTAL.**  
  
PSSSSSHHHH!  
  
The capsule opened at last, reveling a blue robot who stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you? Where is DR. Light?"  
  
"Dr. Light....disappear and was presume dead a long time ago. I am Doctor Cain, and this is MT-82, my companion. What is your name?"  
  
"...Mega Man X. You can call me X."

* * *

AN:R&R! I want to hear how I done! 


	2. Wily's Legacy and The Blue Bomber's Retu...

AN. I already did the disclaimer. I also made an important character appear in this chapter. Now you'll have to guess who! Now I present.... 

_**Wily's Legacy and the Blue Bomber's Return!**_

* * *

**Personal Diary**

**April 17  
  
Light was a bloody genius! The ability to think! That isn't the only thing I found about this robot. During the excavation of the lab, we had spent the nights outside in a tent. After I radioed for a friend to come pick me and the remains of the lab, including X, to my lab, I set upon making us supper. Normally I thought being a robot, he will need energy, so I gave him some liquid energy I had on hand for 82, during the process dropping some of my nutrition bars on the ground. If I remember right, this scene followed.**  
  
**'What's this?'  
  
'It's a nutrition bar. Unlike 82, I can't eat energy.'  
  
'Is it good?'  
  
'Depends on the flavor.'  
  
'Can I try?'  
  
'Um...sure, go ahead?' X then goes on to eat the nutrition bar, which can fill a grown man like a regular diner. That is when I learned that X can eat, and upon examination of data on the computer, I discover that he was closer to a human than robot. Sure, he can be repaired, but he also has nano machines that repairs him like a human's cells does! On a side note, he doesn't have waste by products, and has more unique features that puts some of our technology to shame! The two most extraordinary is his armor is removable, except his gauntlets which can rearmor himself in a flash which looks looks like a teleport, and the choice making system. I found out that he has a CPU in his head that seems to be based on the human brain. But it makes me wonder, what happened to the one Dr. Light said Wily was making. Wily's robots are still around, and I'll admit that they are still a pain in the kester, but they can only cause small attacks now. However, they can break the first rule of robotics. According to history lessons, Wily' robots were made to refrain from it, but they were built to follow orders to a dime. But even as we are approaching the city, I still wonder what happened to it.....and if X should be classified as a robot or something else.  
-Cain**

* * *

"So, why are the lab materials and 82 going that way while we are going this way Dr. Cain?" X said as the other transport flew away from their transport. They were siting in the back of a transport with a few of the lab material, while Cain and X were sitting in a pair of seats that resemble bus seats. In fact the cargo and the passenger area was the size of two buses put together. X had the window seat.  
  
"No need to worry. We need to register you, or else someone could say I stole you from them. Of course you'll be register under Dr. Light's name but under my care. I also have a friend there from school who will probably want to scan you."  
  
"For what? I'm not a threat to anyone."  
  
"No, but you do contain technology that could help people and promote peace. Think, people make robots do evil things, but a robot may choose not to follow an evil person's orders with the technology within you."  
  
"Oh...." X seemed the quiet type, even though Cain could tell by his eyes he was amazed by the sight of the city, his face didn't show it. Cain began to wonder if he was this way to Dr. Light, or maybe it was he was here instead of Light?  
  
"_Dr. Cain_." The loud speaker interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"_We have to land. Police tape and everything. It seems that there is a hostage situation at the Federal Bureau of Robotics. I'm sorry for the delay. It seems that N.W.A. is trying something_."  
  
"It's okay Roger."

* * *

**History Lesson **

**N.W.A.  
The New Wily Army. When Wily was presumed dead, his robots continued to function. Now leaderless and without a way to increase their ranks other than hacking into simple CPU's or reprogramming a robot before it finish being built, they resort to thievery and hijacking to increase their dwindling ranks. Fortunately, they cannot do said 'recruitment' to advance models due to limited knowledge. However, not all 'Wily bots' are in the N.W.A......

* * *

**  
"Whose is in charge here?" Spoke a robotic policeman.  
  
"I guess I can say I am." Cain spoke up. They were parked on a parking garage building. The police were diverting all air bound traffic there while cars were rerouted at the streets. However, police and civilians were the only people.  
  
"Sorry, I can't let you through, we having a problem at the moment."  
  
"What's going on?" X asked in a tone that could be considered threating. On a side note, he is not wearing his armor.  
  
"Hostage situation. N.W.A. trying to hijack new robot models. Since they have the makers and programmers in their, it's only a matter of time. We can't get in there because the top levels are on fire and the roads were captured. The hostages are in the basement but the sewer entrances are blocked. So forgive me SIR IF I CAN'T DO A THING! Robots aren't miracle workers!"  
  
"Sarge!" a policeman ran to the robot with a pair of binoculars. They whispered for a moment before the robot looked through them and muttered something. X looked at the point they were looking at with a magnifying sensors that was built in.  
  
"X?" Cain asked with a expression of worry.  
  
"There's a little kid in the top floor. Dr. Cain, can you watch after the lab materials?"  
  
"I guess... but what are you..." When Cain stuttered the words, X then jump of the three story building. "X! Wait!"  
  
Cain ran over to the edge and was joined by the robot police officer as they watched as a flash enveloped X as he enter battle mode and continued to grab a street lamp.

* * *

The figure remain unnoticed. Decked out in a cloak similar to the movies the lone wanderers wore as they approach their bad guy in epic tales. Except this one didn't want to take chances he stood stood still in the shadows right behind one of the oldest bird bots he ever seen. It was then he saw a blue figure swing from a lamppost into a biker bot. Then he proceeded to change one of his hands into blaster and proceeded to destroy the surrounding enemies as fast as he could. His enemies were either old or not suited for battle. In an instant, he picked up the bike and rode of toward the building. However he missed a enemy.  
  
"SQUAWK! He back! Squawk! got to tell the boss the Blue Bomber is bac-" The old bird bot kept squawking as he rosed to take flight.  
  
"No you don't!" The figure in the cloak yelled as jumped out of the shadows and sliced him in half.  
  
_'Hmmm...He taken the road. That means they will try to stop him there. That means the sewer entrance defenses will be weaken. Blue Bomber...now where have I heard that name from?_' 


	3. FINALLY UPDATED!

**AN: Sorry for the lack of update. I get side tracked easy, and a few things happened. I'll post more WHEN I get get them done. Then there is the fact I can't get a hold of MMX 4 and up! In other words, I played only MMX1-3 and MMZ 1-3. Next chapter is going to be longer, I hope...  
**  
"I can't believe that you let him go!" The robotic Sargent yelled at the doctor while watching X through his scope. "You sent your 'bot to the scrape heap! How can you be so...STUPID!"  
  
"I couldn't...crash...stop him if wanted...bash...to!" The doctor yelled. The noises were enough to maker most officers turn their heads to the disturbances. Cain was tinkering with something in his transport carrier.  
  
"What are you doing? Do you care your friend's going into the scrape heap?"  
  
"I'm trying to find...nope...if there is a radio so I can talk to him...bingo!" Cain brought out a box looking object. "Umm...can I borrow a few things from your cars?"

* * *

"Whoa!" X yelled as he nearly crashed into tank looking robot. X should have tried to run there, he has ABSOLUTELY no idea how to work the bike.  
  
"Wonder what this is...." X pressed the blinking button on the bike next to the speedomometer...  
  
**VOOOOOM.....BAAMM!**  
  
X looked in embarrassment as a nearby building was hit, causing one of the walls to crumble, giving a good look of the interior of the building and crushing empty cars and enemies. He was hoping he didn't have to pay damages....  
  
His target was nearing though. At this rate, he'd get there in a few moments...he was so relaxed that he didn't pay attention and hit a green button. The bike began to slow, but X had a feeling what he pressed was...  
  
'Note to self, know how to drive bikes. At least enough to pay attention to where the Nitro is.' Then the bike shot forward at a insane speed. Unfortunately X was busy yelling.

* * *

**Even though the sewers was not the best assault point....  
**  
It was still guarded with overwhelming force. Bombs, soldiers, other kinds of robots, in essence everything except the kitchen sink....  
  
"Nope, got that too!"  
  
ALLRIGHTY....everything including the kitchen sink. Junk bots, never know what they might have...HEY, stop trying to side tract me!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Ahem! Please excuse the breaking of a certain wall....They were prepared for an attack by the police. Unfortunately for them...  
  
"Heard there some dolt trying to bust through topside." A robot that look like a scrape spoke to his comrade. If he held still and covered his face, he would look like pile of scrap.  
  
"How could you hear that? We're under radio silence, and you don't have it." His comrade spoke, holding the radio up. Unlike his friend, he looked more human, with yellow boots and gantlets.  
  
"I'm make out of a few, remember? Some moron riding a bike on the road. The boss said he sending out 'Beedy eyes' and moving up operation lumberjack'."  
  
boom...  
  
"Huh?" In a instant, both robot stood with their weapons ready. The yellow robot had a assault rifle, while the scrap heap had...junk.  
  
boom..boom,,  
  
"Are they attacking?!" The yellow bot yelled.  
  
"That fast? The only way they can beat us is with a small army, and the only way to get by those bombs is a single fast bot. They ain't THAT dumb!"  
  
Boom..BOOM..  
  
"Umm,dude..." The yellow bot opened fire.  
  
The saw a single shadow from the bombs. It either dodged them or they found it's target, or both. It didn't slow, however.  
  
"Didn't your mom tell you not to play with such things?!" The intruder yelled as a green shaft of light appeared...

* * *

Post AN: I know they are called Metools. Metaurs sound cooler to me. 


End file.
